Matsu Hachiro
Matsu Hachiro was a bushi of the Lion Clan, who lived in the late twelfth, early thirteenth century. Emperor Edition Design Diaries: Dragon, by Thomas Kwong His trademark Mai-chong was Takatsume. Takatsume (The New Order flavor) Demeanor Hachiro never showed any desire for glory or rank, or expressed any personal ambition or drive. Yet, given the opportunity to gift on behalf of the Lion, he never faltered. His desire to bring about the death of his enemies might never lead to a position of authority, but the accolades still came. Matsu Hachiro Character Bios Hachiro had a reputation for being unpleasant and overly angry. Age of Exploration, Part 1, by Shawn Carman He wished to achieve the greatness so few men of his house managed, and buried himself in his duty and lust for battle. Scenes from the Empire, by Seth Mason, Nancy Sauer, and Shawn Carman Colonies Hachiro was sent to the Colonies after an incident in the Imperial City, involving the bushi's mockery upon a unskilled but well connected Crane artisan. Tomb of Sun Tao In 1198, during a mission exploring the Unknown Lands in the Colonies, Hachiro's unit was attacked by a beast. The bushi led the creature away from the others, and managed to lure the creature. After he evaded an attack, the beast's sheer size and weight had carried it over the edge of a cliff. From there Hachiro saw the Plains of Whispered Melancholy, where the Tomb of Sun Tao was located. 2012 Kotei: The Age of Exploration He returned alive to the Second City, where he prayed for his dead comrades in the Temple to the Lords of Death. The Shadow’s Embrace, Part 3: The Phoenix, by Nancy Sauer Fighting the Spider Hachiro defended a colonial Lion outpost against the attack of Spider forces. The enemy commander Daigotsu Ryuto realized the enemy was too well fortified and prepared for an attack, so Hachiro was challenged to a personal combat. Ryuto died, and the Lion spared the Spider troops to fight another day. Hachiro was warned by chui Daigotsu Yutaka that his lord Daigotsu Gyoken would bring new forces to destroy them. Scenes from the Empire 32, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Hunting Karachu In 1199 Hachiro hunted down and dueled Asako Karachu, a Phoenix monk who had held a title as defender of the Second City, but who went into hiding with the former Imperial Governor of the Colonies, Otomo Suikihime. Karachu had been defeated, but Hachiro had not spared his honor, and the Phoenix were shamed for the actions of their representatives. There Will Be Blood, Part 2, by Shawn Carman, Seth Mason, & Robert Denton Discovering the Daisho of Water Eventually Hachiro discovered the Daisho of Water, the Elemental Nemuranai. Discovering the Daisho of Water (The Coming Storm Title and flavor) Hachiro's Legion The unit known as Hachiro's Legion would become one of the most decorated of the Lion forces. Hachiro's Legion (The New Order flavor) Defeated In 1199 Hachiro commanded the bulk of the Lion forces in the Colonies, who followed orders of Iweko Seiken, the Imperial Heir. His army was ambushed by the Progressive forces, and Hachiro was defeated by them, who were led by the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Hiromi himself. The New Order, Part 2, by Shawn Carman External Links * Matsu Hachiro (Emperor) * Matsu Hachiro Exp (The New Order) Category:Lion Clan Members